Idris High - with a little Clace!
by sophieherondaleisthebest
Summary: Clary went to a boarding school in England for her exceptional talents. She has now returned to California, and to her brother and mother and stepfather. One of her brother's best friends is Jace, the golden boy. He is off limits says her brother, so can she control her feelings for a boy that can never be hers? Clace, Sizzy and maybe a little Malec! :) :) :)
1. Chapter One - Prologue

Alicante High School

There was once a family of four. Valentine, Jocelyn Jonathan and Clarissa. Valentine died, and Clary went to a special boarding school in England for her fighting skills and artistic talent. Jocelyn remarried a man named Luke and the three of them lived in California.

Jon POV

"Hi guys." I said happily. I plopped down on the sofa and picked up the remote. Sebastian, Jace, Jordan and Meliorn looked at me as if I was crazy. "Why are you so happy?" Jace asked me, with a confused look on my face. "Well, you guys know my sister; well she's coming back from boarding school in England to California!" I said excitedly. Sebastian asked if he could see a picture of her. I pulled out my iPhone X and scrolled down my photos. I found one of Clary looking at the sea at the beach, with her hair trailing behind her. Everyone except Jordan and Meliorn wolf whistled. "She's hot. Why, WHY does she have to be hot?" Jace and Sebastian whined. I rolled my eyes as I put my phone in my pocket. "When she comes back, hands off my sister or I will make your life a living hell." I threatened them, and Jace and Sebastian nodded. They were both players, and they were proud. I would let Clary date either of them, if they had the slightest respect for girls. But they don't. So, they will NOT be dating my sister. Ever.


	2. Chapter 2

I am on the first Class plane, returning to my home - California. God, it feels weird, returning to the place we once called home. I asked the hostess that passed my for some diet coke with ice in a glass. She left, and returned later with my drink, a really fake smile, WAYYY too much makeup and hair with so much hairspray it could burn a hole in the ozone layer. I read my manga for about twenty minutes, before I got a headache and got bored, do I decided to watch Netflix on my iPad. I chose Free Rein, because I love horses, and I watched the first season without stopping. By that time, they were handing out aeroplane food. I absolutely detest it, but Jon LOVES it so I slipped it into my bag for him afterwards. At the airport, I bought a packet of sunbites, a BLT sandwich and a bottle of water for the journey so I munched on that. I then slept for a while, but then woke up needing the toilet. When I returned to my seat, I decided I wanted to draw for the rest of the flight. I chewed my pencil, deep in thought wondering what to draw. I let my pencil flow over the paper, making a mark or a line with every stroke. I looked at my drawing, and realised I had drawn a rose, illuminated in the darkness, with petals falling all around it. On one of the thorns, there was blood on the tip, as if someone had pricked their finger on it.

I was just about to check my phone, when I heard the Pilot's voice telling us to get ready for landing. All my stuff was ready, so I decided to check my appearance. Today, I had put on black winged eyeliner, with a grey mascara, with light red lipstick. I was being British with my clothing, so I was wearing a blue and white striped top with baby blue skinny jeans and nude five inch heels to top off the look. I waited for everyone else to get off the plane before I did, so I didn't get caught in the bustle. I collected my bag, and went to the baggage claim. I collected my two suitcases and followed the corridor which led to the main exit. I went to go and meet my mum, and my stepdad Luke. I was about to check my phone, when I heard a voice call out: "Clary!" I turned around and saw my mum and Luke waving frantically. I walked/ran towards them and they enveloped me in a hug. "I missed you so much, Clary." My mum whispers into my hair. After that I go and hug Luke. "Wow Clary, you have gotten a lot stronger. We will have to call you she-hulk from now on." He says, and we all laugh. We head to the car, and Mum and Luke sat in the front talking whilst I sat in the back and watched the California streets go by.

Time Skip - - - - - - - - - At the house

"Wow." I said. And I meant it. This house was absolutely HUGE. They moved in here about a year after I left, and I left when I was 12 so they must've lived here about four years. There was a massive oak front door, with black handles which shone. On the left of the house was a patio, which had a barbecue, swimming pool and a basketball court for Jon. "Come on Clary." My mum said. I smiled at her, picked up my bags and entered the house that I would now call home.

Jon was at basketball practice for about two hours, so I could spend that time to shower, change and explore! Luke and Mum had their own bedroom at the back of the house. I told them I could find my own room. As soon as you entered the house, the glass extension was straight on your right and a grand staircase climbing the stairs to the left. There was a bathroom under the stairs and it was beautiful. Straight ahead was the kitchen, which led into the dining room and lounge. I climbed up the stairs, carrying my shoes careful as not to dent the carpet. At the top of the stairs was a cupboard which had cleaning supplies and a vacuum inside it. There was a corridor leading to the right, which I expected was leading to the bedrooms. The first door was obviously Jon's room, with mini mount Everest's of clothes everywhere. The next room was a guest room, which looked majestic. The room after that was obviously a game room, with Space invaders, PacMan and Ms. Pacman and more. There was a TV at the end, which had a Wii, Xbox and PS4. The last room at the end I knew was mine when I stepped inside. It was completely bare, except for a TV, fireplace, a dressing table and a four poster bed with crisp, white sheets. There were two doors on either side of my room. One was a bathroom, which was dark grey, and it had warm, white fresh towels hanging on the towel rail. The other door was a walk-in-wardrobe. I mean WOW. They must be seriously rich. The wardrobe was already half full, and the other half would be the clothes I had already. I put all of my clothes in the wardrobe, then I took a shower.

After my shower, I got dressed in dark blue marble hollister shorts, and a white light t-shirt that was slightly cropped. I slipped on some Gryffindor socks, and made my way downstairs. I could hear Jon in the kitchen, so I decided to greet him in a not-so-nice way. I saw Jon, talking to about three other people. Jordan was there, I missed him so much, and then there were two other boys. One I couldn't see very well, but the other one was completely golden. Literally. His hair was honey gold, and curled at the nape of his neck and his eyes were a tawny gold. He was obviously sporty, screamed the abs through his very transparent shirt. I put my finger to my lips, and he nodded. "JONNNNNNNYYYYY BOYYYYY!" I shouted, putting my hands over his eyes. He shouted a stream of curses, which were very bad for my delicate ears. I eventually jumped off his back, and turned to face him. He really hadn't changed. He still had the same eyes and hair, but he had grown a little taller, and he had grown a lot of muscle. "Missed you Clare." He grinned, as we did out handshake and hugged. "Really Clary? No hug for Jordan?" I heard a voice say. I turned around to see Jordan, who was my brother's best friend. "Hey Jordan. How's Maia?" I asked his as he enveloped me in a hug. "She's good. She's missed you though, you guys should catch up sometime." I said we should. I was about to ask Jonathan something when I heard a very masculine cough. I saw the golden boy, but there was another guy there as well. He had black straight hair, and eyes so brown they almost seemed black. "Going to introduce us, Jon?" The golden boy said with a smirk directed at me. I rolled my eyes. "This is my sister Clary, and Clary this is Jace and Sebastian." I could tell by the way they were looking at me that they were both players, and after what happened at Raziel's high school in England, I wasn't going to get involved in that. "It was really great to meet you, and I don't mean to be rude but I still have to go and unpack." I said, turning away from them and heading up to my room. I watched Merlin on my phone for about an hour, and then I decided that I wanted to paint my room, so I grabbed my bag and my purse and went to tell Jonathan.

Jon POV

"So... What so you guys want to do?" I asked. They all said that this was the time that they wanted to beat me at call of duty, black ops. But that was ever going to happen. We had been playing for about an hour, and then Clary popped her little ginger head around the door. "Hi. I'm going out Jon, just wanted to tell you. Bye." Wait, wait wait wait wait. "Clary, you should go with someone, because you are kind of new to the area - and..." I said. "Jon, we both know that I could kick anyone's ass, any day. that's why I am a green belt in jujitsu and karate. Now I am going to go. Bye." Damn. She has gotten a lot more stubborn. That will not be helpful. Jace said he was leaving about five minutes after Clary, and then Jordan left about 20 minutes after. Then Seb left. I still absolutely stank from practise, so I decided to take a shower. I trudged through my room, knowing it was dirty. But Clary would clean it up. She is such a neat freak.

Jace POV

"Clary wait up!" I shouted down the street. She stopped, then turned around to face me. "Hey beautiful, you and me should meet up sometime, get to know each other better." I said and dropped a wink for good measure. She blushed slightly, but then it quickly went away, and she rolled her eyes and huffed. "In your dreams Goldie, now if you excuse me, I have to go." She said, before turning around. "Why did you suddenly come to California?" I asked her. Oh shoot. Her eyes hardened, and her posture straightened. She turned around to face me. "No offence Jace, but stay out of my business. Seriously." She said, with her emerald eyes boring into me. The only person who scared me that much was Maryse. I went home and had dinner with Issy, Alec, Max and Maryse. "So kids... First day at school Monday. Are you excited?" Maryse asked. "I certainly am, because Jon's sister is starting and I can't wait to see what she is like!" Issy said. I did the dishes after dinner, and then a couple of hours later I drifted off to sleep, dreaming of red and green...

Clary POV

I just had the weirdest encounter with Jace. He acts all cocky, but I know that's a cover; and I want to see the real Jace that there is inside. I gather the paint that I want for my room and pay for it. I am going to paint my room tomorrow, so I gathered all the stuff I think I would need. When I get back, mum is cooking her famous spag bol. My favourite. There was garlic bread as well. We had a really nice family dinner, just like old times. It was September term starting on Monday, so I really had to get rid of my jet lag by then, and I start school on Monday.


End file.
